The subject matter herein relates generally to impedance control for an electrical device.
Communication cables electrically couple to various types of electrical devices to transmit differential signals, such as connectors and circuit boards. For example, the electrical devices may be receptacle connectors having a receptacle and contacts arranged in the receptacle for mating with a mating electrical device. The electrical devices may be plug connectors having contacts or conductors configured to be plugged into mating electrical devices. The cables are electrically connected to the contacts or conductors. Electrical performance of some known electrical devices may be inadequate, such as for high-speed electrical devices. For example, electrical shielding may be difficult. Impedance control may be difficult for high-speed signal lines.
Accordingly, there is a need for an electrical device having impedance control.